Nick Parker
Mr. Nicholas Henry Parker was the husband of Marge Parker and Ugo's uncle. Birth Nick was born on the 5th of March, 1928, to Lois and Robert Parker. Early Life . Nick was a very outspoken man, and as a child, his strong attitude impressed many. His future wife, Marge, was wooed by his charm. At the age of 8, he witnessed his first death as he saw Marge's head mistress, Miss Strathers, fall from a bell tower to her death. Nick did not go to the same school as his wife, he went to Fatal Boarding School, he left in 1943 after the war had begun to escalate in Fatal City. His father had left for war and never returned. Marriage Nick proposed to Marge on her birthday in 1948. He later married her on the 18th of April, Nick's mother approved of the marriage and was delighted. Career After Oakdale recovered from the war, the Greengrocer's was empty as the Greengrocer died in the war, Nick took over as the Greengrocer and enjoyed it. Harald When Crystal fell in love with Harald, Nick was appalled, as was Marge. He made his feelings clear to Crystal that Harald was a bad influence and would only lead to trouble, Crystal ignored this. When Marge's grandmother's ring went missing, this was the final straw. After the fight between Marge and Harald, Crystal and Harald eloped to Canada, leaving Nick and Marge heartbroken. Crystal later returned in 1979 to leave her infant son Ugo at their doorstep, this horrified Nick and Marge, they vowed to forget Crystal ever existed. Extended Family Siblings John Parker John was Nick's only brother, Nick was 10 when John was born in 1938, Nick doted on his younger brother and was left in a depression when John died in February 2014. John married a woman called Irene in 1962 and had a son called Ronald (1964-1992) . Ronald later became a serial killer, killing Irene and was sentenced to death. Children Shaun Tucker Nick tried his best to raise Shaun as a proper young man, but Shaun rebelled against his parents and got with a dark crowd. Shaun denounced his family and became a Tucker, leaving Nick heartbroken.In the 1980s, Shaun fled to Canada and had a one night stand with Crystal, Crystal later gave birth to Nick and Marge's first grandchildren, Kian and Lilly Tucker. Doris Gingham Nick was always proud of his daughter. They talked about everything and anything, he supported her when her husband died. When Nick died, she was accused of killing him. Despite the amount of time that has passed, she still resents those who accused her. Nick Parker Jr. Nick was happy with his son's relatively normal life but was uspet when Junior refused to speak to the rest of the family. Junior and his wife Anais never had children. Anais died in a car crash in 2009 and Junior died after falling off his roof in 2010, Nick blamed himself for these deaths and never got over them. Charlie Parker Charlie was the apple of his father's eye, where he went wrong with Shaun, he thought he could make right with Charlie, the opportunity never came, Charlie disappeared in 1987 after a mascot at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza kidnapped Charlie. Nick and his wife searched for him for decades, but to no provail, Charlie was declared dead in 2014. They never found out what happened to their little Charlie. Before EEOH Nick's paternal grandparents had died before the war from natural causes, his mother's parents, Albert and Apricot Hargreaves, were still alive, Albert died in 1959 from a stroke and Apricot died in 1964 from bowel cancer. Nick’s mother died in 1985 from liver cancer. Nick and Marge had their first child, Shaun, in 1954. This was followed by Doris in 1963, Junior in 1969 and then Charlie in 1974. Nick and Marge took her younger sister Crystal in after her parents could no longer take care of her. Crystal believed for some time that Nick and Marge were her parents but eventually realised they weren't. After Charlie went missing in 1987, Nick and Marge were desperately trying to find him. They never found a single lead. After his father in law died in 1990, Nick supported his wife after her mother accused her of killing him. His mother in law died in 2000 from alzheimer's disease, Nick felt no remorse for her, after she treated her children so horribly in their early years. To make matters worse, Crystal's younger son Kian was casuing trouble, Shaun was still missing after his episode, and Flora's husband had been murdered by an unknown assailant. Life seemed to be going downhill, Amy turned up at Nick and Marge's door after she had been kicked out by her parents. Nick and Marge gladly took her in. EEOH Things had calmed down for everyone by 2014. Ugo was married happily with 5 children and Amy was now a successful scientist, living in her own house. Things did not improve for Crystal, though, in 2011, Kian allegedly raped Ugo's wife Chloe and she got pregnant with her daughter Ugoette Tucker. Marge banished Kian and Crystal to Canada and that was the last they had heard from them. Things began going downhill again pretty fast, in October 2014, Flora was robbed by what she assumed was the person who murdered her husband. In December 2014, Flora suffered the same fate as her husband, she was found in her flat by Marge. Amy's house had also burned down, so she moved back in with Marge and Nick, the aging couple had their own issues, their son Charlie was declared dead, Nick's health began deteriorating after this. After EEOH In 2015, Amy was still living with Nick and Marge, and it was clear that Nick was becoming unwell. In September 2015, a helicopter crashed into Ugo's house, killing two of his children and Marge's niece, Agnes. This was a devastating blow for Marge and having more people staying at the house was putting a strain on Nick. Doris offered to help but they refused, they met halfway by letting Doris take Amy in. Death On the 25th of October, 2015, Nick died in his house after suffering a massive heart attack. The only person with him at the time was his daughter Doris, who was accused of murdering him for quite some time, the accusation was later dropped, but Doris never forgave her accusers. Nick was buried in Pleasant Rest Cemetery where his wife Marge later joined him.